Speculation
This page contains details of speculations on things that could happen/are happening/happened in Dimensions. Naturally, they aren't going to be confirmed/denied, but it's a place to see whether others are having the same thoughts (and for me to see what kind of ideas people have about the fic). - User:Blazing Chaos Note: These are only speculations and will change depending on whether or not new chapters released by Blazing Chaos contradict them. Last Updated: 04/10/08 = Speculation by Digi9346 = This is purely speculation by myself, and in due time, others. Most of my speculation will be supported by evidence, but there will be those that aren't (natually). - Digi9346 Current Extra Dimensions - Chapter 6 It has pretty much been confirmed that the 'more mature' and 'lower-pitched' Renamon will become Rika's partner, DarkRenamon Yggdrasil's servant and Mari's partner, and the Renardmon the one bringing Zach and Asuka to the village, not to mention the 'less mature' and 'higher-pitched' Renamon becoming the future robed Sakuyamon (I kinda forgot the name... and am too lazy). As for the blonde girl, there is a chance of it being Ivy, Alice... or in fact (and this one I pretty much bet on, seeing all the evidence thus far support it...) Catherine. French speaks louder than English... or did I get it wrong? *scratches head* Book Six: Tricks - Chapter 58 Davis/Kari/Takeru Love Triangle? I believe he has said in the interview that adding 'an unnecessary element that would jar against the flow of the plot' (in other words love triangles... or just one in particular, which gives room for this section) would be unlikely to be considered. But seeing how Kari chose to call Takeru instead of Tai... well, we'll leave that hanging in the air. I think I am not the only one seeing this, but tiny hints have been scattered over Book Six, such as Takeru not exactly being comfortable during the flight... Then again, if the above speculation is correct... Catherine may be entering the picture as Takeru's new sweetheart (how sweet... and how ironic). - 04/08/08 NEW UPDATE Well, this chapter has further hinted to this new development. Much passed this chapter. I would include the part about Kari kissing Takeru and him frowning after as part of it, but it would be typical response for a best friend. However... To quote: There was a moment's silence, the reason for which only known to the blonde, before Davis put his hand out. “See you tomorrow then,” he said, his voice ignorant of the subtleties flying about. Takeru looked over, wondering if his friend was really that dense or if he actually knew more than he let on. With Davis, it was rather hard to tell. He nodded, a slim smile on his face as he shook Davis' hand. He turned, heading towards a nearby large tower block, whilst Davis headed back to his own. Okay, for this portion here, there are a whole lot of hints at what Takeru is feeling, but never put outright. There is tension between Takeru and Davis, but only Takeru notices, which is kinda why he wondered about whether Davis was 'really that dense'.' Still, it is possible that Davis noticed it subconsciously, but had his mind on his 'Angelhood', his survival of the fall with no injuries. And further more: So much pain, so much horror from seeing his allies at each other's throats, but right now, his mind was stuck on something else, or rather, someone he knew he didn't want to think about. Kari. Sighing, he began to ascend the stairway. B.C. couldn't have made it clearer than literally shoving it right in our faces. Doubts Like I said before (I think), doubts are popping up everywhere in everyone. The only evidence that is needed is all the 'I hopes' (Yep, definitely said it in the review). But it is these kinds of things that Rayleigh will exploit on. Though I don't really know how... But that doesn't mean I can't speculate: *Rayleigh can quite possibly use this against the Tamers as they will be more wary of newcomers... like Sakura. Since Sakura's D-Vice is gray, there may be a possibility of her being a Demon, a very high one at that seeing how Kari is the Fourth Angel. But there is also the possibility of her actually being a good guy and not a Demon at all... or a Demon who wants to be a good guy (for real). If ChaosBlademaster is right and the next Demon is the Demon of Corruption... well... it is obvious. But were Sakura really a good guy with the cursed gray D-Vice, the Tamers will definitely be a lot more cautious of her when (not if, when) she joins the group. This isolation from the others can maybe spark the... uh... initial spark that leads to the fire. In short, she may turn 'Corrupt' due to this. ... Talk about wild speculation... :Prepare to be very surprised. --Blazing Chaos 05:16, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :It is nice to know that my speculation on future Demons is actually being paid attention to by people other than B.C. Not only that, but you appear to agree with my take on Sakura. I had not even considered how she might become 'Corrupt,' but it definitely seems probable. Although, with B.C.'s tendency to throw in unexpected circumstances, I am unsure what to think. --Chaos Blademaster 20:13, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::You see my friend, this is why people like myself have a love/hate relationship with people like B.C. (okay, is it just me or is everything I try to say coming out all wrong?...). That is why I have so many speculations, but half of them don't even make sense. You are only unsure of what to think, while I here have a very bad headache. :D ::Let's say it together! We all hate B.C.!!! (offence intended) - Digi9346 00:12, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :::Oh thanks. *huffs and rolls eyes*. =D :::TWENTYNINE is going to have an interesting future, I can tell you that. Her path to Demonhood...well, let's just say it's an unlucky one and leaves our heroes to blame. --Blazing Chaos 05:48, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Am I the only one that noticed that B.C. adtually spoiled us? --Krow Blood December 13, EDT Hour Unknown :::::Yes, but we don't say it so that B.C. might possibly not notice or forget and leak more. After all, he is technically leaky already. We just want to exploit the leak. :D - Digi9346 13:55, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I'm quite sure that after me and you, he's already noticed >_>U--Krow Blood December 17, EDT Hour Unknown ::::::Noticed what? I don't see any spoilers. ;P --Blazing Chaos 13:45, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Yup, he noticed and Edited, good that WE already know *Evil laugh* --Krow Blood December 22, EDT Hour Unknown Comments by B.C. :It's more that their minds are telling them to kill the one they love. Of course, there's the inherent thing, it means only the one they love, and apart from that they're their usual selves. --Blazing Chaos 11:56, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Possible Angels 3rd Angel of Knowledge: Henry Wong It is confirmed that Henry Wong is the Third Angel of Knowledge 4th Angel of Light: Hikari "Kari" Kamiya *Owner of the Crest of Light *Owner of the DigiEgg of Light *Appeared in the reflection of the blue pool which seems to show the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels that was in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7. *She along with Davis survived an impossible fall in Book Four: Gods, Chapter *Rey says it is a 'her' in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 *Has a dream similar to Ryder in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 14 (Ryder's in Book Four: Gods, Chapter 10) *In Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 16, Kari doubts herself and does not share it with her friends at first, though TK noted that that was not usually her as she was an open person with her troubles *In the same chapter, she displays quite a show of reasoning to argue against the dream being just a dream. According to the Angels page, this is one of the signs of one Awakening 5th Angel of Courage: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Owner of Crest of Courage *Appeared in the reflection of the blue pool which seems to show the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels that was in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7. *Has a dream similar to both Kari's and Ryder's in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 17 *His dream had said: One of the Nine (note the capital) indicating that it may be a reference to the Original Nine Angels before Rey came into being. Found in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 17 *In the same chapter, Tai doubts himself to tell Sora about the dream. According to the Angels page, this is a sign of Awakening 6th Angel of Spirit: Jeri Katou *Rey said it was a 'she' unintentionally in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 *When Rika is in the stange world in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7, just before she encounters Piedmon, she sees an unnatural blue pond. In it is reflected Rey, Takato, Kari, Davis, Tai, Sora, Jeri, Henry and three (at the time) three unknowns, whom are most certainly Ryder, Mari, and Kristy. By process of elimination, Henry would be the Third Angel, and Jeri the Sixth. - Thanks to Chaos Blademaster 7th Angel of Love: Sora Takenoushi *Owner of Crest of Love *Appeared in the reflection of the blue pool which seems to show the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels that was in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7. *Rey said yet again it was a 'she' in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 8th Angel of Miracles: Davis Motomiya *Owner of the DigiEgg of Miracles *Appeared in the reflection of the blue pool which seems to show the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels that was in Book Two: Powers, Chapter 7. *He along with Kari survived an impossible fall in Book Four: Gods *He survived a fall of five storeys in Book Six, Chapter 43 when Kari pushed him over the balcony due to being under control of Chiyo's Fatal Attraction... not to mention getting up again only moments later. Thank the Digimon I am doing the timeline, otherwise I would never have confirmed Chaos Blademaster's words and find the chapter he talked about. Now I '''know' that the ones above are the right Angels.'' Other Books Based on the Dimensions page, I believe that B.C. has slipped a little too much info. Book Seven He has most likely forgotten that I expertise in the Ryo part of Digimon. Plus, he once said that he was to include Millenniumon at some time. So I have high hopes of the enemy that B.C. mentioned to be in Book Seven being Millenniumon. To add to that, thanks to B.C.'s new page, I am even more sure of Millenniumon. He could mean the 'ghosts from the past' as Millenniumon as either Moon-Millenniumon or ZeedMillenniumon or even a Millenniumon that has been unleashed from the crystal that trapped his spirit (ghost/heart). That, or the 'ghosts from the past' could mean ENIAC and Atanasoff coming back to help Ryo (most likely, or it could be Takato/Chaos or Rika/Harmony or both) defeat Millenniumon again. Besides, Millenniumon already has all he needs to come back. The dark spore in Ken is ready to be activated at any moment, and the dark side of Millenniumon (yes, Millenniumon has a dark side, one that hates Ryo to the core while the good side wanted Ryo as a partner. The good side dominated, resulting in Cyberdramon) is dormant in Cyberdramon, bidding his time and waiting for the right time to strike. And why do I have a strange feeling that one of the Demons are involved in this as well? Once again I'm quietly amused. These are a fair few interesting ideas, and I'm not going to dispel or confirm any of them. Some are true, but you've also taken some pretty big tangents. --Blazing Chaos 08:09, 20 May 2008 (EDT) It is now confirmed that B.C. is using Millenniumon in Book Seven, as shown in the interview with him. Book Eight I will also be guessing that Book Eight is on time traveling or traversing alternate realities. The word Parallels is already a big hint. But I would never have guessed it without the new hints like Millenniumon and 'deja-vu'. This may very well be another Brave Tamer, where they jump from world to world to try and stop Millenniumon. This is as much as I can guess at the moment, and I am sure that B.C. is a little glad I am not going on. I am quietly amused. Not telling why though. --Blazing Chaos 07:18, 20 April 2008 (EDT) There is more than one meaning to 'Parallels'. --Blazing Chaos 08:09, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Maybe Parallels means parallel enemies for each respective Tamer. An example may be Devimon and Angemon, or Daemon and Seraphimon. Who knows? Ryder. There is no doubt about it. The person B.C.'s referring to in the page is sure to be Ryder. I wonder, maybe without him, Ryder's Tamers lost and the world was doomed. Deja-vu could be that some events like the battle with Piedmon, Myotismon, etc, is repeated, this time, with the Tamers and Digidestined on the losing end. It is likely that Millenniumon has revived them (again) or that he has sent them back into the scenario again (unlikely, the ages differ too much... but possible). It'll be interesting to see how you react to what Parallels is really about. You'll probably be ecstatic, to be honest. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Book Nine The key point here is who is our lucky (being sarcastic here) person is. The summary in the main Dimensions page indicates that someone is going to be rejected so badly that he/she is going to go through 'a spiral of depression'. This book is too far away for me to hazard a guess, but still, I would think it may be either Ryder/Mari or Takato/Rika. This should also be the book where SLEGNA is created or comes into play. There is hard evidence of their being Tamers in this organization, as shown in Stratagems, Chapter 3. Again, I wouldn't try too hard to guess what does it stand for, but the first letter should be Secret or Special, and the last letter would maybe be Association. This SLEGNA may have likely been created by the government, with quite a bit of pushing from Yamaki. This organization may have been created to help the Tamers, and has worked closely with them, as shown when Haru thinks about how the Tamers are one of the top members of the organization. It is highly likely that this organization may just be support or the clean-up party. :SLEGNA has been quoted in the latest chapter of Stratagems to mean: Special Legislative Executive Guard of Normals and Angels. I'm :also surprised that no-one has noticed a very cunning trick I've played here. The book is also based around a very tragic event. :--Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) And much to my disgrace, I have been told that SLEGNA is actually ANGELS spelled backwards. Book Ten I think I may like this book. This book may have more dire consequences than even the current Book Six, which B.C. has assured would span well over 40 chapters. This will be about the choice between right and wrong (my favourite kind). This being that exploits the Tamer's 'depression in their happy lives', while doing 'something so unbelievable that it could even be considered good', will be the enigma. This will make the Tamers change their way of judgment, having to consider which point of view to base on. They will have to choose between their personal lives, or the lives of all the world's people. If this being can truly help the people of the world (Real or Digital), at the cost of the Tamer's relationships, will they make that choice? Or will they choose to cling to their friendships and love, causing the world to lose its opportunity to improve? Like I said, my favourite kind of situation. Book Ten is going to be very dark, very emotional and feature billions of deaths. All at the hands of those you least expect, of course. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Book Eleven The Angels will still be affected by the decision that they have made in Book Ten, so the summary on the Dimensions page is valid (or rather, my assumption is valid). The world, according to the summary in the Book Eleven page states that the world 'comes to a halt... literally' and also that their entire world stops. Why repeat the same thing twice? Unless there is a hidden meaning of course (then again, it is just speculation). It may (big may... again) mean that someone is going to get hurt as well. Still, there is too little information now to speculate on anything at all. I think that by this book, Ryder may not even be around anymore, and may have returned to his own world in Book Eight and not come back. This powerful force will be rather familiar for them by this point. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Book Twelve Hurray, the Lord and Master arrives, all bow to our great lord! Nah, this is not going to be such a joyful event. Another one person show. This leaves me wondering whether Rey's interfering in time is having effect. Rey may very well not even exist (sad, I know). This should be the book where one (at the very least) of the main characters die off. This means that either Takato, Rika, Ryder, Mari, or Rey dies in this book, if they haven't already. No confirmations (duh). At the very least, it will be interesting to see who in the two worlds is the Lord and Master. Interesting...--Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Book Thirteen There is one very minor detail here that I think is interesting. Although B.C. has very strictly guarded the contents of this book, I don't even think it is going to be of the Real and Digital Worlds. If one looks carefully at the page (link above), one can see that the universe in which this book takes place in is TBA, which means to those who don't know, to be affirmed (or something like that). It has been rather standard that it is the Post-Cataclysm world that the books have taken place. Had B.C. just left it as that, nothing would have been found wrong with it, which will not lead to speculation (like I'm doing now). I really doubt that it is just a little typing mistake. I have reason to believe that this may take place at either the beginning or end of time (call me biased, but I love making references to time) or somewhere as important as the former and latter. Otherwise, nothing at all to speculate on. Heh, there are a lot of ideas I have in my head for this book, most of which I've now put to paper. --Blazing Chaos 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) It seems that B.C. has decided to split Book Thirteen into two different Books. It is rather curious to find out that B.C. has put into the teaser of sorts: "Who is Mari Flynn?" This proposes a question as to why he did it. It may have to do with a possibility that Mari may not be of this world, like Ryder, and that she came from a different world and has unique abilities. It opens up another possibility that like Izzy, she was adopted... and that her parents haven't revealed it to her before their death, leading her to go on with her life in believing that she was their biological daughter. It is extremely far-fetched, and I even expect to be headed to the Asylum by now, as this such possibility that Mari could have also been lying about her past. Right now, nothing at all is certain. Book Fourteen Origins There is nothing at all to say, there is truly too little information. We only know the names of the Ryder's Tamers, their partners, Ivy (duh) and Ryder himself. Oh, and also that their current enemy is Arkadimon (V-Tamers anyone?). Other than that, we don't even know enough about Ryder himself. He still keeps too many secrets, even from Mari. Wanderings Though I think that the two B.C. is referring to here is Ryo and Millenniumon, there is still room for doubt, a lot of room. I think that the only reason I say so is because my fic works on Ryo's past battles with Millenniumon. And this is all too obvious to me... to the point where I don't think B.C. is going to follow the script and throw Ryo in with Millenniumon again (coughs). B.C., you know I hate you right? You're screwing me up here! Feathers Finally, back to things I don't understand. Whew. Now, for the introductions. Feather, meet Ivy, Ivy, meet the last thing Ryder's ever going to leave you (for now). There, all done. For those who don't know what the feather's about, reread Book Five: Demons, where Ryder dies (coughs) and returns back to Ivy, where they share a kiss (make that three)... and Ryder puts a feather (yep, I have every reason to believe this to be the feather, obviously) on her hand and tells her the coordinates for their world. Honestly... I don't know how to speculate on this. :( Stratagems Currently, Alice has (had) a weapon that works on the belief of those around it. I think that this gun has the power to do anything, so long as the one using it believes in it. So, Alice may well not have been destroyed when she shot herself. We have yet to see its full potential, so I can't say much yet. Despite Zach's apparent death, I think that it is not all to him yet. He may still appear, though I am unsure how. It may have some relation to why B.C. is not releasing the next chapter until Book Seven... a time slip that resulted in his revival maybe? Preview/Teaser Note: This is not in the order B.C. put it in. I have arranged it such that it is easier for the rest of us to comprehend. It is also arranged according to how I deem each part fits best. I have also separated each of the teaser lines with a -. This should help potential people who wish to speculate as well. One might also notice that I have duplicated some lines to see if they fit in in each possible subject. Most of them have already popped up. Only some below haven't. *“The poor innocent child,” Seiko noted, clutching a cup of tea sadly. *“Rika, stop it!” Takato yelled, a wall collapsing to rubble behind him in a flash of blue energy. *“I knew it!” Ryder yelled, his eyes widening and a grin of realisation appearing on his face as he stared at her. (I think this hasn't appeared... I'm not sure...) Only the first one hasn't yet appeared. Also, you missed off: “Once I thought I was lost, taking a path of evil, until they convinced me otherwise. They gave me a purpose in life, and people to care about.” --Blazing Chaos 05:16, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Who is the Lord and Master? This guy deserves his own section... Now that I've read Chaos Blademaster's speculation, time to add my own. To be honest, I have never really noticed the blue and red lightning bolts (I had to reread twice to catch them. I must have skipped the sentence altogether). Now that I see it, things are starting to come together... Take note of what the guy says (the only thing he has ever said): For countless years, as I have grown and matured from a young child. I have watched these realms, both of reality and of data, take great leaps and bounds in stupidity and arrogance. One must notice that he had said that he had grown from a young child kind of thing. It has lead us all to believe that he is one of the Tamers... however, note the countless years... it could hint at something else... something like... Chaos. No, it is most definitely not the sarcastic and idiotic (in Harmony's opinion anyways) Chaos we all know that bangs around in Takato's head. No, but something very similar. One would recall the part I had made up about Millenniummon having two sides, one good and one not-so-good. Think of this as the not-so-good part of Chaos. Okay, so who does this remind you of... other than Takato? Dai Matsuki. It is highly likely, and using Chaos Blademaster's own argument, they would be unlikely to rage a fullout assault at him simply because he is the son of Takato and Rika. However, it can be deemed unlikely due to the little chat that Rey and Mari had in Extra Dimensions that goes something like this: “Your brother would kill you if he saw what you were doing…” Mari joked, a morbid joke somewhat. “Well, we all know he would, he hates me fighting in this war…” Rey replied, frowning. Well, what I can say is that they may be referring to the Dai before he underwent some kind of change that changed him into the Lord and Master. The other good side of him that used to be. Of course, further evidence (to a certain extent) is how he created the Artmon. Remind anyone of a very messed up version of Takato creating Guilmon? Then again, this could either be very brilliant or very dumb. Like I said, I don't know the difference. XD :Neither do I, hehe. Only joking, but still, I'm staying tight lipped on this one. --Blazing Chaos 05:16, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :Dai, huh? I had not even considered him as a possibility. I suppose that is because I want to think of him as a good-guy. Then there is his age to account for. Being two years younger than Rey (who is 16-17ish), the oldest he could be is 15. Too young to be creating death-spawn digimon and taking over two worlds. Yes, I see the irony that Ken was Emporer at a younger age, and Takato was creating digimon (including mega-level monsters) at age 12. But with the Angels running around, it doesn't seem likely to me. Although, supposing it is Dai, he could use any trust he has of them to pull it off (and likely used it to capture Chaos and Harmony. Again, assuming certain speculations are correct). --Chaos Blademaster 23:04, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Ah, good point. But you forget the element time travel plays in this. What if the Lord and Master is a Dai that came from the future? A less than pleasant future. So he wants to change it to make it perfect. He wants to eliminate all the 'impurities'. Ever thought of circles in circles? Time travel is such a fun thing, isn't it? - Digi9346 10:51, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Other Questions *What is the significance of the feather? *When will the other Angels Awaken? *Is David (from Stratagems, Chapter 4) Mari's son? *Does Ryder truly return to his own world and never return? *What other side effects did the Cataclysm have on the worlds, both Real and Digital? *How many other countries have societies that keep the Digimon bioemerging in check? *Why did Daemon want Ken's Dark Spore in the first place, in Adventure 02? *Will the Control Spires be making their appearance again? During the War perhaps? *How did the D-Vices come about? Did the DigiGnomes create them? Well, this is the end of my section. - Digi9346 = Speculation by others = By Krow Blood Facts first, then speculation. Rey is the tenth angel, But, despite the existence of Dai Matsuki, Rika and Takato's second child, there is no 11th angel, as pointed out by Zach Strafer in Stratagems, there is no 11th angel. Due to some things you may notice in the Matsuki family portrait, quoting the story itself, "The other child, younger than the girl next to her, wore a black shirt, and grey three-quarter length pants. On his arm was a black device, similar to the one on the girl next to him in that it was black with red and blue, but the red and blue had switched places, and darkened. He had dark brown hair, very dark in fact, when contrasted with his red patch of dyed hair on the top of his head running from the front to the back along a raised portion of hair. He had a glum expression on his face, as if he didn't want to be in the shot." Dai seems rather unlike the rest of the family. Now to Speculate, to me, the lack of an 11th angel would mean that Dai either A) didn't inherit any powers form Chaos and Harmony or B) is not an angel, but rather, the counterpart to the 10th angel, the 10th Demon. By Fireblast123 In chapter 6 of Stratagems, Zach Strafer supposedly dies along with Candlemon in the middle of a Biomerge Digivolution. Now, to our knowledge, no one has been shot at in the middle of a Digivolution. Now, most would assume that Zach and Candle were killed, as nothing but Zach's D-Arc was left behind. That's what I thought too...At first. Then I thought, "Why is his D-Arc still there?" Even though BC even stated that Zach died at the end of the chapter, he's been known to throw us for quite a loop every once in a while, especially when we ignore the simplest of details. ...Plus, it's my character. I can hope as much as I want to, okay? XD By Chaos Blademaster I like to look at things from angles that tend go unspoken here in the Dimensions wiki. Using my different perspective, these are some things that I have speculated on tend to be those that are unexplored (or at least unspoken). My hopes are to get myself and others to think from neither inside nor outside the box, but from the box's POV (yes, I know that doesn't make sense, but it does to me). As I state several times, I use a rather twisted logic, and also have an overactive imagination (which I have, years ago, given up on growing out of). Demons After I have refined my methods of coming up with possible Demons (from brainstorming, then matching possibilities, to coming up with possibilities that are Angel-specific). Here is what I have now. :First-Destruction (Time) :Second-Seduction (Control) :Third-Infiltration (Knowledge) :Fourth-Corruption (Light) :Fifth-Suspicion, Inundation (Courage) :Sixth-Depression, Affliction (Spirit) :Seventh-Depression, Affliction, Lamentation, Devotion, or Passion (Love) :Eighth-Desolation or Devastation (Miracles) :Ninth-Desperation (Hope) :Note: I will be adding and removing possibilities as I deem some as likely or unlikely. Also is it just me (with my crazy, twisted logic), or is there a slight connection between the Angels and their Demon counterparts? Seriously, Time is the most Destructive force there is, Seduction is a method of Control, and you must be extremely Knowledgable in order to Infiltrate your enemies. I have even come up with something for Light. Since Light destroys and purifies evil, it would not have a direct similarity using my previously stated twisted logic. However, it would have an opposite. Darkness is out because firstly, it doesn't end with "-ion," and secondly, Darkness is not evil (which is one of the things that I like that Frontier pointed out). ANYWAY, assuming that I am correct in my speculation, Corruption would be a good opposite for Light. :Heh, some interesting points and ideas there. I've just refreshed my list of Demons, given that I wrote their -ion bits an age ago before a lot of them got proper personalities. Now they do, however, it's much easier to do so and make it fit. Cheers anyway, I took a few of your ideas into account. :Also, have you noticed how oddly a lot of these -ion words begin with a D or a C. How strange. --Blazing Chaos 16:28, 9 September 2008 (EDT) ::And I'll say, that 'twisted logic' is probably the most amount of sense I have seen in my life (not really, but close). I did that connection quite a long while ago... but was never really creative enough to come up with some of the names. Corruption was great! - Digi9346 00:54, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Grr...Miracles is a hard one to come up with possibilities. I have finally just decided that it, like Light, does not have a similarity that can be established. So instead I looked at one opposite in particular and derived these posibilities from it. In case anyone was wondering, said opposite was "catastrophe." Another one that I think might go...somewhere...is Confusion. That would be a fun Demon. Lord and Master Another thing that I have been recently pondering is the ever-elusive identity of the "Lord and Master" in Book 12. It seems obvious that whoever it is, got his power from stealing it from Chaos and Harmony. Remember in Stratagems, the blue and red bolts of energy striking (probably coming FROM) the Hypnos building (supposing it is still Hypnos)? Anyway, while it is likely that the "Lord and Master" is a character yet to be introduced, it is equally probable that it is a familiar face. One could use that reasoning to conclude that Ken might make another stab at being Emperor, but I doubt that he would do it. The confirmed reappearance of Milleniummon will likely take its toll on the unfortunate genius. In my opinion, supposing that the "Lord and Master" used to be a Tamer/Digidestined, I think that Takeru would be a good fit. Being my favorite character in Adventure 02, I can easily see how terrible an enemy Takeru would be. While he followed Davis's lead, I always saw him as the real leader of the second-generation Digidestined, steering people in different directions whenever needed. He is also quite perceptive, as well. Not to mention that his partner is abnormally strong. In Adventure, MagnaAngemon almost single-handedly defeated the most powerful Dark Master! Then, MagnaAngemon almost defeated BlackWarGreymon by himself in 02 as well. Trust me, the Child of Hope is not someone you want to be fighting against. :Heh, very interesting speculation about what's going on here. The only thing I can say is...wait and see. :) --Blazing Chaos 11:40, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Ivy Such a mystery is this young blond. As I have noted to B.C. on several occasions, she is so coincidentally similar to Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. So naturally a bit of mystery is a given, then you add her hinted significance for the future of the story. Plus she is making a rather explosive Ivy/Ryder/Mari love triangle. Having at least one big trick up her sleeve, she is able to contact people in another universe, and even appear for a very brief moment. I think that she is using the same wish-powered gun used by Alice in Stratagems. Makes sense, don't you think? DarkBiyomon Merely the fact that this now partnerless digimon has not simply faded into obscurity is a very strong indicator that B.C. still has big plans for her. However, I don't think that any such plans will come to fruition until at least Book Seven. It is possible that she will ally herself with Milleniummon, the latter likely promising something she would find important, like perhaps promising to return Chiyo to her (after all, he can manipulate/travel through time). Obviously, I was possibly somewhat incorrect in my guess here. Although, knowing BC, this could still very well be a possibility. Not that I am still considering it, but I think I will leave it, just in case. The Future Just what exactly does Rey change with her travels? I am not sure that she is able to change much, if anything. Since in all probability Stratagems occurs in the "altered" future (since Zach Strafer thinks about how someone looking like Rey appeared in the past), and while we can't exactly know for certain, it does not look like any changes or repercussions occurred from her travels.